The present invention relates to a planetary gear which is designed, inter alia, for use in a wind energy installation. The invention also relates to a drive train for a wind energy installation, and to a wind energy installation.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Conventional planetary gears disadvantageously typically have a large number of components. In addition, conventional planetary gears usually employ bearings that are complex to adjust and are cost-intensive. Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved high-performance planetary gear that can be quickly and easily installed and has a minimum of components, thus being cost effective and easy to maintain. In particular, there is a demand for a planetary gear that has a high degree of modularity.